


Железный век (Четвертый сон брата Нарева)

by Lindwurm



Category: The Sword of Truth - Terry Goodkind
Genre: Drama, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Prophetic Visions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во сне брату Нареву, духовному наставнику императора Джеганя, порой является Создатель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Железный век (Четвертый сон брата Нарева)

**Author's Note:**

> для команды Меча Истины на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2014

Во сне брату Нареву, духовному наставнику императора Джеганя и всего Ордена, порой является Создатель в облике грозном и огненном. Брат Нарев всегда падает ниц, а Создатель всегда велит ему подняться. "И виждь, и внемли!" – раздается громовым раскатом, и брат Нарев не позволяет себе отвлечься ни на миг.  
Проснувшись, он поднимается со своей узкой, жесткой походной койки (она служит ему уже много лет, и он не позволяет братьям заменить ее на что-либо более удобное), плещет в лицо водой, вытирается грубым полотенцем – и идет раздавать указания. Подробностями откровений он не делится ни с кем, исключая разве что Джеганя, – да и ему говорит отнюдь не все. Если Создатель хочет, чтобы что-то стало известно всем, у него есть способы это устроить.  
На этот раз брат Нарев засыпает не сразу, несколько часов он лежит неподвижно и думает об очередном препятствии на пути к их цели. Дворец Пророков разрушен, да так, что остались только воспоминания: не уцелел даже сам остров, и теперь река несет свои воды над его основанием. Абсолютное большинство книг и артефактов, хранившихся во дворце, утрачены навсегда. Конечно, это не может отнять победу у Ордена, но, скорее всего, отсрочит ее на какое-то время. Необходимо пересмотреть планы, поменять тактику, но самое важное – решить, что и как сказать людям.  
Когда брат Нарев закрывает глаза, перед ним развертывается скудная, пыльная равнина, на горизонте в жарком мареве смутно маячат горы, солнце печет так, что даже травы кажутся прозрачными и невесомыми.  
– Никто не безупречен, Нарев, – громыхает совсем рядом, и Нарев складывается в три погибели, утыкаясь лицом в пожухлые стебли. Ему не надо смотреть, чтобы понять, кто это говорит.  
– Поднимись, сын мой, – говорит Создатель. На сей раз Он принял обличье огненного столпа, испускающего жар даже больший, чем солнце. Нарев не может смотреть на Него иначе, чем прикрыв глаза руками.  
– Я приложу все усилия, чтобы исправить ошибку, – обещает он. – Твои войска сокрушат несогласных.  
– И новый порядок будет установлен уже скоро, – в свою очередь обещает ему Создатель. Впервые Он говорит так ясно; с другой стороны, что для Него хоть сто, хоть десять тысяч лет? В вечности нет времени.  
– Как это будет? – спрашивает брат Нарев, щурясь на вздымающееся пламя. – Что должно мне делать, чтобы показать всем Твое величие, озаряющее их ничтожность?  
– Не тебе одному, но всем твоим братьям есть работа, – отвечает Создатель, придвигаясь еще ближе. Жар опаляет волосы Нарева, сушит губы, края одежды начинают дымиться. Но он не отстраняется, готовый принять любой исход.  
– Смотри же, – велит Создатель, и пламя охватывает Нарева, не причиняя вреда.  
В мгновение ока он возносится под самые облака, охваченный языками огня, обретя неимоверную остроту зрения. Равнина под ним вскипает жизнью: стада приходят на водопой, сменяются сезоны, реки меняют русла. Наконец, появляются люди.  
Это жалкие создания, облаченные в шкуры и вооруженные камнями и палками. Они ходят согнувшись, едят сырую пищу и постоянно ссорятся между собой визгливыми голосами. Слабым и раненым не место в их стае; зачастую их добивают сами соплеменники. Эти люди быстро распространяются по всей равнине, и вскоре там и тут от их неказистых жилищ в небо тянутся дымки.  
– Каменный век, – бормочет Нарев. – Тягостно в мире, великий блуд, никто не ведает ни Тебя, ни волю Твою.  
– Так было, – отвечает Создатель, и на этот раз Его голос отзывается во всем теле Нарева. – Смотри.  
Картина меняется; людей становится больше, больше домов и дыма; стада не бродят сами по себе, а покоряются пастухам; равнина не бесплодна: ее избороздил плуг, запряженный быками, и поля отливают на солнце золотом. Но с высоты брату Нареву видно, что пашни политы потом и кровью.  
Приходят другие люди, со щитами и копьями, они воздвигают стены и башни и укрываются в них, устрашая набегами всю округу. Не пашут, не сеют, но считают своим правом отнимать плоды чужого труда. Под закатным солнцем река становится медно-красной; кровь это или только отражение, брат Нарев не может сказать с уверенностью.  
– И тут не ведают волю Твою, – говорит он.  
– Но есть и смиренные, - следует ответ, - униженные в сердце своем. Придет время, когда только они и останутся.  
– Когда же? – нетерпеливо восклицает брат Нарев, и картина меняется снова.  
Равнина теперь расчерчена сеткой дорог и квадратами полей. Растут города; все больше людей в их стенах; свары и драки не стихают, но находятся и те, кто узнает тень истины и смиряет гордыню и самолюбие. Сокровенное знание переходит из города в город, проникает даже в обитель Сестер, но медленно, как же медленно!  
Волшебники и короли правят народами, затевают междоусобицы, чтобы потешить собственную алчность и стремление к превосходству. Некоторые ставят себя выше Создателя – и терпят неминуемый крах от рук других самовлюбленных глупцов. Новый мир откалывается от Древнего после долгой войны, запирается наглухо, и вести оттуда не доходят столетиями. Нареву, однако, позволено заглянуть и за великую границу. Что же он видит? Все то же самое: войны, тщеславие, погоню за мирскими благами, великую пустоту. Жалкие жизни людей бессмысленно растворяются во времени, и никто не в силах показать им единственно верный путь.  
– Смотри, – повторяет Создатель в третий раз, и у Нарева внезапно кружится голова. Он замечает... самого себя, мечущегося по Древнему миру в поисках соратников, снова и снова объясняющего волю Создателя, проповедующего на площадях и в полутемных комнатах. Вот он замирает во дворце Сестер – но и там трудится, не покладая рук, разъясняет, убеждает, ведет за собой.  
Сердце Нарева наполняется презрением к себе. Он мог бы сделать намного больше! Сейчас, с высоты, он видит каждый недочет, каждый промах, совершенный им за все эти годы. Никто не безупречен, это верно, и все-таки...  
Но картина меняется еще раз, и брат Нарев испытывает мрачное удовлетворение, потому что именно в этом деле никаких ошибок он не допустил.  
Джегань.  
Камень, брошенный в пруд – и брошенный ровно тогда и ровно с той силой, чтобы волны разошлись до самых берегов. Начав с Алтур-Ранга, он захватывал один город за другим, круги все ширились и ширились, пока весь Древний мир не оказался под его рукой. И тогда...  
– В конце железного века огнем и мечом утвердят они свет, не знающий тьмы, – цитирует Нарев одно из древних пророчеств. Да, все так и есть: границы полыхают, Новый мир пытается отгородиться волшебным огнем, но раз за разом, словно муравьиные полчища, армии Имперского Ордена отбрасывают их назад, все дальше и дальше на север.  
– Довольно, – гремит Создатель, и брат Нарев низвергается с этой немыслимой высоты.  
Он падает, и падает, и ловит ртом обжигающий воздух, и в последний момент – вопреки ожиданиям – не разбивается вдребезги, а чудесным образом утрачивает скорость и обнаруживает себя на вершине холма.  
Перед ним открывается вид на город, в котором Нарев с некоторым трудом признает Алтур-Ранг, столицу Империи. Но он совсем не такой, каким Нарев его помнит; город стал больше, светлее, а в самой его середине высится величественное строение, строгое и возвышенное одновременно.  
Нарев смотрит во все глаза. Вот оно – то самое, ради чего он был призван этой ночью.  
Огненный столп отдаляется и входит в строение, тянется к небу из главного купола, и все здание начинает светиться так, что невозможно смотреть. Но брат Нарев все-таки смотрит.  
Мрамор и южный кедр, золото и бронза украшают этот дворец, но более всего – вечный свет Создателя. Нарев видит, как люди, всего единожды поднявшие взгляд на этот свет, падают на колени и начинают рвать на себе волосы, пораженные Его величием – и собственным ничтожеством.  
Язык пламени кивает Нареву, и в мгновение ока тот оказывается перенесенным на парапет возле купольных опор, и его глазам снова открывается вся равнина Древнего мира. Золотятся пашни, шумят сады, всюду, куда ни глянь – ни лязганья мечей, ни крови, ни воинственных кличей. Нарев видит, как один человек по собственной воле бескорыстно помогает другому, а тот – третьему, и так везде, везде, куда ни глянь – везде, где видно ослепительное сияние над Алтур-Рангом.  
– Жизнь – это страдание, – напоминает Создатель. – Но только объединившись, люди смогут возвыситься над жизнью, чтобы на них упал хотя бы отблеск Моего света.  
Нет ни войн, ни голода, ни несправедливости – замечает брат Нарев, и впервые в жизни в его душу снисходит некое подобие покоя. Так будет, повторяет он себе.  
– И так будет долго, – вторит ему Создатель. Нарев все еще смотрит вдаль, и потому не видит, как пламя на мгновение вспыхивает мертвенной зеленью Подземного мира. – Дольше, чем все прошедшее время. Ибо такова воля Моя, истинно говорю тебе.  
Нарев опускает глаза. Он замечает сверкание золота, это золотые звезды, окружающие весь дворец; громадные звезды со многими лучами, установленные высоко на столбах; и понимание озаряет Нарева, словно удар молнии. Дворец Пророков утрачен, но знание бережно хранится в его памяти. И, приложив достаточно усилий... воистину, это работа для всех братьев!  
– Так долго, как будет Тебе угодно, – шепчет он, опускаясь на колени. Золотой, жаркий свет вспыхивает в последний раз, отпечатываясь на сетчатке, и дальше брат Нарев не видит уже никаких снов.

 

Хмурым утром брат Нарев открывает глаза и садится на своей койке. В этот раз он не ощущает необходимости поразмыслить, прежде чем идти говорить с кем-либо. Увиденное ночью ясно запечатлелось в его голове, но еще больше – в сердце. Теперь у него нет никаких сомнений в том, что нужно делать.  
Поэтому Нарев сразу вызывает к себе брата Нила, самого рьяного и усердного, и ведет с ним долгий разговор. Потом он выходит к прочим братьям. Они смотрят на него в смирении и ожидании.  
– Пошлите весть императору, – приказывает брат Нарев. – Нам предстоит великое дело.


End file.
